1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a computer-readable medium and a method of a mobile platform detecting and tracking dynamic objects which extracts a floor plane to detect objects and estimates movement of the detected objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of intelligent unmanned technology, much research is being conducted into a self-location recognition technology and intelligent route design. For a platform (for example, a home service robot or public service robot) to move in an autonomous manner, the platform may recognize the location of a destination as well as the platform and detect various obstacles between the platform and the destination to design a route along which the platform avoids the obstacles.
Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is related to recognizing self-location while making a map in real time using an image or distance sensor. SLAM is considered an appropriate counterproposal to indoor localization. In particular, much research is being conducted into SLAM using evidence grids or feature points of an image. However, these conventional SLAM technologies perform an algorithm in a static environment (i.e., an environment having no moving objects except a platform). As a result, the conventional SLAM technologies do not exhibit good performance in a dynamic environment (i.e., an environment having moving objects such as people in addition to a platform).